


La Cicatrice

by raeenbasquiat



Category: Mortel (TV)
Genre: M/M, imma do this myself'', so like the show never really made a scene where Sofiane discovered his scars so i figured ''aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeenbasquiat/pseuds/raeenbasquiat
Summary: Basically, this scene happens right after Sofiane kisses Mélanie at Victor's house party. I figured that this was the only way for Sofiane to discover his scars. It could've been sooner to be honest but the timeline of power abuse made by Sofiane wouldn't make any sense. Idk why I'm rambling but anyways it's very short, I'm sorry. I couldn't make it any longer or else the spark would like ''go away''. Hennyways, Happy reading you Mortals.
Relationships: Sofiane/Obè
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

As _La solitudine_ instrumental played in the background, Sofiane slowly pulled away from his kiss with Mélanie. Her soft lips begged for more, but knowing how Sofiane is, he couldn’t man up enough to stay around. When their eyes finally met, his hands slowly swayed away from her soft cheeks before quickly exiting Victor’s living room then towards the front door. Was Sofiane really in love with Mélanie? Or was he in love with the idea of having someone like herself by his side? Like how Victor now has Luisa? It didn’t matter anymore. What kind of women would take back ~~_un fils de pute_~~ a guy who's impulsive like Sofiane? ‘’What the hell am I doing,’’ he asked himself while stepping out of the household.

Once the cold breeze brushed against his neck, Sofiane shivered as he pulled out a joint from his pocket. While placing the blunt between his lips, the young _rebeu _reached into his pocket for a lighter. As he made his way towards home, Sofiane took a glance at the lighter in his hand with sadness. He stole it from his brother’s room months before his disappearance. The one sentimental object owned by Réda was always in his pocket. ‘’Don’t touch anything from my room, Sofi,’’ echoed Réda’s voice throughout the thick atmosphere down the street. ‘’Hm…’’ Sofiane cups the end of the joint with his hands, lighting up the end with flame before inhaling deeply the smoke then blows into the air.__

____

The streets were too quiet. No cars were passing by, no strangers taking a late-night run. It was almost as if he was by himself. ‘’Is this what Obé feels like when he’s all alone,’’ he thought to himself while taking another hit from the joint. The man who gave him powers. The man who gave him the ability to find his older brother. How could he be so ungrateful to him? Especially a God?

____

As time goes by, Sofiane was only a few meters away from his household before noticing a shadow. The glowing red eyes gave it away that it was Obé standing in front of his doorsteps. Of course, Sofiane already knew why he was there. He didn’t want to hear any of his ‘’I hate humans so much’’ rants so he tried to pick up the pace. ‘’Yeah, yeah…I know. You and I are the same. Being alone and some other things so spare me the bullshit, Obé!’’

____

However, once he stood face to face with the young God, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. ‘’ _Mais bordel_ …’’ Sofiane clutches his hand against his chest while wincing as he leans towards Obé, only for the young God to catch him from his fall. The sound of hisses slipped between Obé’s lips because he cannot interfere with humans. But lately, Obé has been reckless to save Sofiane’s life. ‘’Aye, what’s wrong with you?’’ The all-black entity helped Sofiane straighten up while raising an eyebrow. ‘’You drank too much from that party or…?’’ Before he could even finish his sentence, the curly-headed individual pulled up his black turtleneck sweater only to reveal a lightning scar on his left shoulder and chest. ‘’ _Putain_ …’’ exclaimed Sofiane with wide eyes before returning his gaze to the young God. ‘’What’s happening to me?’’

____

‘‘You’ve been abusing your powers, boy’‘ replied Obé with a worried look. At that moment, the all-black entity wished he was mortal to take care of him. All he could do right now is comfort him. ‘‘Look, Sofiane,’‘ he coughed a bit due to the agony that he was currently in for being out too long in the human’s world. ‘‘Once you find your brother’s killer, you won’t be in pain anymore.’‘ The God tried to plaster a smile across his face, but Sofiane, as usual, was too ignorant to sense how sincere Obé was. Thankfully, the all-black entity is aware of how hard-headed this kid was so he decided to take on a joke. ‘‘I mean, by all means, you can keep fooling around with your new-found powers and maybe you’ll end up being taken away from me into my world.’‘

____

Sofiane’s eyebrow cocked up, trying to figure out if he was kidding before slowly making his way towards the door. ‘‘I’m sure you’d like the idea of that, Obé.’‘ As he reached for his keys into his pocket, Sofiane’s eyes glanced back at the shadow figure when it coughed a few more times with the smell of burnt skin floated in the atmosphere. ‘‘How about you come back and see me when you’re in better shape,’‘ Sofiane asked before continuing. ‘‘Not that you’ll be any better being stuck in my world but…just for you to rest. I’ll try not to do any more shenanigans for you to come back and fix it.’‘

____

The young God simply looked at him without uttering a single word before giving a slight nod. As he placed his glasses on, the final moment he experienced before heading back to the other side of the same world was Sofiane’s ‘’ _Bonne soirée_.’’ And with that, that small encounter replayed through his mind as he stood in front of the same household, only from the other cold, blue atmosphere.

____


	2. Une Vie Pour Une Vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene happens right after Sofiane does some research on Obé and things about voodoo. I figured he was still hungry to kill someone after finding out his brother's murderer is out there but the thought of killing someone to save his soul right away keeps popping up in his mind.

‘‘A life for a life, Sofiane.’‘ The last words of Obé echoed through the young _rebeu_ ’s mind. He was ready to kill Victor with his own bare hands. He was ready to jump off a balcony to save his brother’s soul. But is murder the answer to everything? I mean, Sofiane can barely kill a spider if it were crawling on his bedroom wall. Who would expect a kid like Sofiane to do any God’s work?

After doing some research about a voodoo pact on Mélanie’s laptop, Sofiane grabbed his belongings, planted a soft kiss on Mélanie’s cheek before leaving the household. He had the idea of tricking Obé as if it would be simple enough to trick an all-powerful God. The only question is, who in the right mind would murder his only brother? If Obé wanted to return home, he would just tell Sofiane straight up who was the murderer. So why all the mind tricks? ‘’What the hell is Obé’s endgame,’’ he thought to himself while taking a hit from his joint.

Once Sofiane reached home, he was greeted by the stray cat he had adopted. _Minou_ is what he had named it. Surprisingly, Minou was the only being close enough to fill up Réda’s spot for the moment. As he walked by the kitchen, he took a glare at the table. There was nothing. Sofiane had missed dinner, so he thought his mother would’ve at least leave him something behind. When Réda used to come back home late at night, he would have a whole plate set up on the table. ‘’ _C’est comme si je n’éxiste pas_...’’ Disappointed at how his parents are behaving like they didn’t have another son in their family, Sofiane felt miserable. He’s all his parents have and they treat him like he was invisible. Thankfully, he had Minou by his feet to comfort him. Sofiane squats down beside the cat before petting its head. ‘’Yeah, I missed you too...’’ A warm smile cleared upon his face before sighing deeply.

After kicking his shoes off, Sofiane jumped on the living room’s couch and laid back as he stared at the ceiling. He still had his joint in hand and decided to take another hit from it. ‘’Obé...’’ whispered the curly-headed boy. ‘’Give me a sign.’’

* * *

After attending this party for the past four hours, Sofiane’s feet grew tired of dancing with strangers. The men on the dance floor were too close and wanted to creep their hands upon innocent women. The DJ’s music set became unbearable, almost as if he wanted to end the party himself but his paycheck was bigger than his conscious. None of that mattered to Sofiane since he had already lost interest in this function. The strippers were lifeless on the dance pole, the alcohol was no longer good at his taste. He just wanted this party to be over with.

Sofiane sat back down on the couch at the VIP section before fitting his bare feet into his Retro 13 pair of Jordans. The trace of cocaine that was left on the glass table was placed back into a bag since he wasn’t going to waste it. Sofiane never really dealt with drugs other than Mary Jane and cigarettes. For some reason, he wasn’t truly feeling himself. He was up to try out anything tonight. The _rebeu_ dipped his finger into the bag filled with white powder before sniffing the drug off his fingertips. '’Wsh, ça brûle!’’ a light groan escaped from his lips as he felt his right nostril burning while rubbing on it gently.

‘’Your brother's soul is suffering right now but you chose to waste your life with drugs instead, Sofiane?’’ Obé, sitting across from Sofiane in the VIP section, had a look of disappointment on his face with his arms crossed against his chest. ‘’You humans are something else...’’ If the young God wasn’t wearing his glasses, Sofiane would’ve sensed the anger that was dwelling inside Obé. ‘’Yo, _laisse-moi là_ ,’’ requested Sofiane while standing up. ‘’I can do what I want with my life. You don’t get to judge me for it.’’ He titled his head while glaring down at Obé. A slight chuckle escaped from the shadowy figure’s lips. ‘’I don’t judge you for your mistakes, young boy,’’ pointed out Obé. ‘’I simply carry your soul away once you’re dead from making those mistakes.’’ The glasses titled down, exposing his glowing red eyes while looking back at Sofiane. Either the kid was too drugged out of his mind, but he simply didn’t care whether or not the drug could kill him if he took too much of it.

Once Sofiane placed the bag of cocaine into his color block hoodie’s pocket, he looked down at his right hand and noticed a thin trace of blood smudged on his palm. ‘’ _Merde_...’’ he simply expressed as he glanced back at Obé. ‘’Don’t say I didn’t warn you, kid,’’ indicated the God before materializing away.

As he bit down on his bottom lip, Sofiane grabbed his backpack off the couch then rushed out of the private section before making his way down the halls that lead to the public restrooms. His left hand planted on the door while covering his nose with his right hand, but didn’t manage to take a step into the restroom. Two people were yelling inside: a man’s voice with full authority while the woman’s voice was fearing for her life, crying.

Confused on what was going on, Sofiane reached into his backpack then grabbed his pocket knife that was hidden inside his stash of cigarettes. He slowly placed his ear against the door to hear any sudden movements. ‘’Quit your crying you slut,’’ shouted the unknown man at the woman. However, she kept on crying, almost as if she was in agony. Was he hurting her? If so, is Sofiane going to risk it all for a stranger?

A loud noise was heard; the man stroke a punch at the woman. Sofiane’s pupils dilated upon hearing the assault; he quietly opened the restroom’s door with his pocket knife out in his other hand while staring at the back of the average man. This stranger held the woman’s arm tightly in his grasp as he began to shake her viciously. Sofiane sized up the abuser as he snuck behind him, got on his toes while planting his hand on the man’s shoulder then pressed the knife against the abuser’s Adam's apple. As he moved his face near the stranger’s crooked neck, the entire atmosphere turned red to signal Obé’s presence. ‘’You’re offering him to me,’’ questioned the shadow figure while circling Sofiane. ‘’Good boy.’’ A smirk plastered across his face before stepping beside the curly-headed boy. ‘’Une vie pour une vie, Sofiane,’’ whispered Obé into the young rebeu’s ear. ‘’The devil called…’’ mumbled Sofiane into the abuser’s ear before slitting his throat without any remorse.

And just like that, the man dropped down onto his knees with his hands around his neck then fell face down on the cold marble floor. Sofiane’s eyes widened while looking down at the knife then glanced over at the woman. ‘’I...’’ It was like a cat caught his tongue. He couldn’t say anything. There was no way Sofiane murdered a man inside of a fucking nightclub with multiple witnesses outside. The woman looked back at Sofiane, but she wasn’t in distraught anymore. Her eyes glowed red with a smile on her face. When she spoke, her voice was eerily similar to Obé’s. ‘’You’re suddenly becoming one of my favorite’s, kid.’’

* * *

Minou purred while caressing Sofiane’s cheek. ‘’Sofiane,’’ called his father. The young boy yawned while stretching his arms as he opened his eyes. It was all a dream. ‘’You’re going to be late for school, kiddo.’’ Sofiane pets his cat while looking down at it as he reflected on the dream he had. It felt like Obé controlled him, but he wasn’t going to let that happen. They’re going to have to work together to figure out who’s his brother’s killer.

While Sofiane thought about giving Luisa a visit at school to question more about a voodoo pact, Obé was staring back at the young kid but only, from the other world. He’s fully aware of Sofiane’s plans. He wants to be connected with him. To be closer to him. To escape from this hell hole, he would have to agree on Sofiane’s terms. That’s if all goes to plan, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could've been longer but again, I don't want to turn this into a bore fest. I know Sofiane's a bit of a rebel so I played around with the bad boy stereotypes but also gave him the ''he's not so bad'' trope because....why not? He's a smol bean and.... I needed an excuse to have Obé around.


	3. Tu Me Manques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating his brother's killer, Sofiane battles with his mind as he visits a church.

After defeating Hervé and seeing the young voodoo girl banishing Obé, Sofiane needed comfort from his Mary Jane – none of these events will surely bring back his brother. In the midst of it all, he made new friends. Victor and Luisa are both important to him. Despite not taking Victor home after the horrible events, Luisa decided to bring her boyfriend home on her own. Sofiane had no issues with their relationship, but in the end, he was still left alone. He is well aware that tomorrow, everything will be okay. He will no longer need to use his powers and Obé will no longer bother him...But is that what he wanted? To no longer see the voodoo spirit as part of his life? The amount of times that Obé saved Sofiane’s life is unbelievable, but Mamie Elizabeth convinced the young boy that Obé only did it for himself -- not for Sofiane. But does he truly believe in that? After everything he had been through, it felt like Obé had grown a strong imprint on him. 

Sofiane wasn’t born poor. His parents, mostly his mother, took good care of him and Réda. However, as they both grew, the Kada parents realized Réda was more than likely to be successful in life. They spent most of their time catering to Réda’s needs. As for Sofiane, the troublemaker, the black sheep of the family, was on his own. The number of fights he used to pick back in elementary school. His parents thought he would’ve grown out from such behavior, but it continued through high school. Being forgotten by his own family had a huge impact on his childhood. The only time Sofiane fits right in the family is if he was involved with Réda in any situation. Otherwise, Sofiane was on his own. Besides having cigarettes, alcohol, and marijuana by his side, there is one person left in the world for him to open up to when he’s down: God. While facing a church, he thought to himself: ''Speaking with a priest wouldn't hurt that much...Would it?'' Sofiane wasn't looking forward to a confession, but rather an understanding of his mindset.

God would come down from heaven and prohibit this young man from entering the church. But everyone deserves second chances, correct? The smell of weed was strong but it didn’t bother the 'priest' while Sofiane sat down at the other side of the booth. Suddenly, the scenery hard a somber red atmosphere. But that didn’t bother Sofiane at all. The ‘priest’ wearing an all-black attire fixed his pair of glasses before leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed.

“Describe yourself, my boy.” How can a kid like Sofiane even describe himself? He barely connects with his emotions the majority of the time due to his impulsiveness. “Depending on my day…or moment…I’m either the troubled kid in school or a hopeless romantic that doesn’t deserve any love.'’ Sofiane placed the blunt between his lips, taking a long pull as he waited for the priest to react. 

“Are there things that people don’t know about yourself,” questioned the priest. Only this time, his voice altered into someone more similar, but Sofiane didn’t catch it just yet. His grievance over his dead brother took over all common aspects he had left in himself. The word ‘vague’ was the only thing that came into mind. He kept his silence and waited for the next question. It was almost like, the ‘priest’ had read his thoughts.

“What are your flaws,” continued the Lord’s servant, only this time, his voice canonically became similar to Obé’s. Sofiane’s eyes fluttered while thinking on the question. Just like any other human being, he had many flaws but there’s too much for him to pinpoint. “I’m too naive…I expect way too much from people.” Sofiane even began to think he was a manipulator. If he hadn’t begged Victor from the very beginning to help him out to find his brother’s killer, none of this would’ve happened. He was never sincere at the beginning. Of course, he appreciates his friendship with Victor. But will it last now that Hervé is vanquished? All these thoughts about how terrible he is only angered Sofiane even more; he isn’t good enough. He knows that. He’ll never be as good as his brother. 

The voodoo spirit sensed Sofiane’s hostility growing from the other side of the booth. It took him a second before figuring out his next question. “What would you give your life for?” Sofiane’s outburst of laughter echoed across the cold, quiet church. The shadowy figure, on the other end, wasn’t amused. “ _Écoute_....” trailed off the young boy while rubbing on his nose as he sniffed. As he twisted his lips to the side, Sofiane remembered the night how he was about to jump off a rooftop for the sake of his brother’s soul. He was his best friend, even though everyone adored Réda more than Sofiane. He would’ve risked it all for him. He’d rather die and take his brother’s place. At least everyone else would be much happier. “I already gave up my life to a voodoo God and I still ended up losing my brother...’’ He remembered Obé mentioning that Réda was a part of him and the thought of it made him cringed. Having Obé around helped in filling the void, but he couldn’t bare admit it. ‘’ _Prochaine question, s’il vous plaît_.’’ 

Obé felt the pain coming through Sofiane’s aura. As much as he wanted to reach out for Sofiane’s hand, he sat still on his chair before asking the following question: “What is your greatest asset?” The obvious answer would be ‘convincing people that my plan always works’ but respectfully, he chose another answer. “Acknowledging someone’s efforts and hard work,” he stated. ‘‘Apparently, Victor says I’m good at comforting people when they’re at their lowest,’‘ added Sofiane. The young God took a mental note of the information before continuing with his next set of questions.

The black shadow questioned him about his greatest achievement, but the young boy’s reaction stayed the same: silence. Caring about people keeps him up in the middle of the night. Sofiane is constantly thinking that something bad is going to happen to those he loves when he’s asleep. You could say his emotions are strong – but uneasy. There are moments where he can control himself…while other times, his chaos will reign on whoever decides to open the can of worms. Sofiane is a delicate case. For example, if you were to sleep beside him, he’ll just pretend that he’s asleep just to insist on you to fall asleep first. Sometimes, he gets up in the middle of the night to check on the doors, windows, and locks. It’s a force of habit that he cannot control, only because nobody is aware of it. If other people were to die around him, he would be to blame. That’s too much burden for a kid, don’t you think?

“Final question, Sofiane.” The curly-headed boy opened his gloomy eyes when hearing the familiar voice speak once more. “Do you believe in God?” A slight chuckle escapes between Sofiane’s lips before finally answering the question. ‘’ _Tu me manques, Obé_... _Tu sais ça_?’’ The shadowy figure was surprised Sofiane realized it was him. Or maybe, did he knew it was him all along?

‘’ _À plus, Obé_...’’ Sofiane stood up from his seat then stepped out of the abandoned church. He skipped over a “Do Not Cross” sign in french that was set up at the church’s entrance ever since an unknown incident happened a few years ago. Obé didn’t follow behind him. In Sofiane’s mind, he thought that he was speaking to his old friend again. The spirit that changed his life and that, surprisingly, meant something dear to him. However, Sofiane was fully aware that the influence of the drug would make him believe that he was speaking to Obé when in reality, he was speaking to **himself**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few french translations for my non-french readers. 
> 
> ''Écoute'' = Listen  
> ''Prochaine question, s'il vous plaît'' = Next question, please.   
> ''Tu me manques, Obé....Tu sais ça?'' = I miss you, Obé...You know that?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick things, I do have exams in a week but if I decide to upload new chapters, they won't be like a ''continuation'' of the previous chapters. They will be bits and pieces that could use to fill in the show's storyline. If you have any suggestions on scenes that should've happened on the show, feel free to comment below and hopefully I could work around that.


End file.
